gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sam Hockwood
Samwell Hockwood, or Sam, is a recurring character in the seasons 1, 2, 4, 5 and 6. was the son of Willis and Maya Hockwood, a family of blacksmiths. He was the adoptive brother of Elena Baratheon and served as a ranger for the House Stark. He quickly got married following the departure of his sister for Castle Black, with Anya Estrel, from the House Estrel. He had two children afterwards, still serving as a blacksmith in Winterfell. He managed to make his wife and children escape before Ramsay Bolton's army took Winterfell and was one of his personal slaves during his short time as the Lord of Winterfell. He protected Sansa most of the time before being brutally jailed and became a captive. Sam was one of the soldiers slaughtered during the Battle of Bastards by Ramsay Bolton. He died on his death bed, next to his adoptive sister, in 303 AC. Biography Background Sam was born in 279 AC, son of Willis and Maya Hockwood, a family of blacksmiths serving for the Lords of Winterfell for five generations. He was the only surviving child of the couple who already faced the death of three stillborn children without giving them names. In 284 AC, Sam welcomed his adoptive sister Elena, quickly finding hope and love in such a little child. Sam was an isolated child who prefered to remain alone. Eddard Stark took him under his care following the passing of his mother, in 287 AC, Willis being too busy with his own grief. Ned Stark taught him how to fight and promised Sam to make him become a ranger once he would be old enough to fight by himself. Catelyn Stark became Sam's mother figure as soon as he and Elena were spending more time with the Starks. Sam was extremely protective towards his younger sister and never considered her like being adopted. His main wish was to impress her with his fighting techniques, something which never really occured since Elena knew how to fight at an early age. His fights against his sister interested Arya Stark who, at an early age, even was taught to fight by Sam himself. The young blacksmith trained Robb and Jon to fight with him and then even trained Bran once he turned seven. Season 1 Sam is present during the execution of Will, a deserter from the Night's Watch, next to Theon. He refuses to watch the beheading, turning his head away but Ned tells him to watch, since, one day, he would have to behead a man to proove him he would be good enough to be a ranger. During their way back to Winterfell, Sam tells Robb about his disgust towards executions, something which is mocked by Robb who tells him that the following prisoner's execution will be under his command. It happens shortly afterwards, when a young man is arrested and sentenced to death, as Ned forces Sam to perform the beheading. The man begs to have a family, something which leads Sam to quick sadness before being scolded by Ned who urges him to behead their prisoner. Sam is not able to behead him properly and organizes a slaughter, smashing the man's head with his sword in front of Bran's eyes. Ned Stark tells Sam he can become his ranger but will need to learn how to behead a man properly. During the Royal Party, Sam refuses to attend to the meeting and remains with Jon Snow outside the banket. Later on, he defends his sister's reputation towards Tyrion Lannister, who proposed her to spend some time with him. Most of his time, he remains with his father, forging swords. He assists to the revelation of Elena's parentage and confronts her as she desires to go to the Night's Watch, but himself agrees to let her go since she would find her place, away from houselords, out of danger, not knowing what a life in Castle Black is for a woman. He cuts his sister's hair short to lead her to Benjen Stark, praising Jon to take care of Elena. He says goodbye by a warm hug and watches over her departure outside Winterfell, knowing we will not see her anymore. Season 2 Sam is forced to get married as soon as possible since his father, Willis, is facing a great sickness. Catelyn presents him Anya Estrel, from the House Estrel, serving for the House Starks for generations, and organizes their quick wedding . He learns that his sister's identity has not yet been discovered by the Night's Watch and starts loving his wife, promising her to forge her a beautiful necklace. As Willis dies, Sam becomes the official blacksmith of the Stark family and starts forging axes and thiner swords. Catelyn starks orders him to stay in Winterfell where he will always have his home and his forge, Sam accepts and heads back to Winterfell following Catelyn's grief. Season 3 Sam does not appear in the Season 3 but is mentioned by Elena during a short stay beyond the wall alongside with Jon and the wildlings of Mance Ryder as a great brother who kept her safe for years. Sam is staying in Winterfell as the Red Wedding is performed. In a letter he presumably sent to Castle Black, Sam tells Elena that he made his wife and two children, Alva and Jacov, escape Winterfell. Season 4 Sam appears next to Ramsay Bolton most of the time, as his personal blacksmith, who doesn't have the right to talk if he is not asked to. Ramsay openly tortures Sam with a huge strenght, threatning him to cut his both arms so he could no longer be able to create swords and would become useless. Sam frequently visits Theon, named Reek, to give him some news from his family. From a letter of Jon Snow, Sam aknowledges that his sister's identity has been revelead and that she had been touched by the Night King on her chest. He keeps the letter to himself, in order not to reveal the identity of his sister to Ramsay. However, Ramsay learns about Elena's situation and himself prepares to go to Castle Black to take her away with Roose Bolton's agreement. Season 5 Sam is present when his sister is brought back to Winterfell with Ramsay alongside her lover, also a member of the Night's Watch, Kaleb Slone. He takes part to her mistreatment and to the public revelation made about her origins, being a nobleblood bastard, a Baratheon and a Targaryen and forces the two lovers to publicly break their oath. Sam and Elena assist to Sansa's wedding with Ramsay later on. He is forced to watch the extreme torture of his sister by Ramsay, including numerous rapes and abuses. Sam can not even protect his sister and remains silent for most of her tortures before being thrown in jail alongside Elena following the discovery of the Night King's mark over her chest. Elena and Sam remain together in a same cell before being reunited with Kaleb who aknowledges the relationship between the two blacksmiths. Sam listens to Elena's stories about the Night's Watch and the way she was taken away with Kaleb, before being forced to get to Ramsay Bolton one more time and be tortured again. Season 6 Sam and Elena remain in Winterfell's jails for most of the 6th Season and are forced to obbey to Ramsay's orders as the new Lord of Winterfell. Sam aknowledges Sansa's flight and attemps to do the same with Elena, but is caught back by soldiers and tortured himself. Sam is frequently telling stories to Elena to soothe her, telling her about his two children, Alva and Jacov, who would become great blacksmiths. Sam is taken out of prison during the Battle of Bastards and led to the Battlefield with Rickon Stark. He assists to Rickon's execution and willingly escapes from Ramsay's army to get back to Jon Snow who greets him with a warm embrace. He becomes the general of the half of his army. He is on the first line to get in Winterfell but is nearly killed by Ramsay Bolton who stabs him twice on his chest, leaving him alive. Following the Battle of Bastards, as Jon Snow took WInterfell back, Sam is taken to the former room of Rob Stark, surrounded by Jon, Sansa and Elena, gives his last breathe in 303 AC, asking his sister to bring his wife and children back to Winterfell. Appearance Sam was told to have brown hair going down his shoulders, which was different from his father and mother's hair which was almost blond. He had huge brown eyes which looked mystical for most of Winterfell's people, showing grace and gentleness alongside cold and respect. His face was oblong, with a large laughing mouth who made him look, even in adulthood, mostly like a child. Sam was a tall and wellbuilt man, being one of the handsomest men of Winterfell. Despite his kindness, Sam refused to participate to executions and, when he became Ned Stark's ranger, willingly beheaded people with an extreme violence. Sam had a free spirit and loved women, but his target was to build a strong relationship with his wife and creat a family as great as the Starks. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the North Category:Blacksmiths